


The TIEs that Bind Us

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: Kylo learns Hux doesn't know how to fly a TIE fighter. The lesson does not go as planned. For kinktober theme: public sex.





	

“How can you be General of a fleet and not know how to fly a TIE fighter?” Kylo paced in Hux’s office, momentarily distracted from his resources allocations. Well, that’s what Hux was calling it every time Kylo Ren stomped into his office demanding the clamp be removed from his shuttle. Evidently he didn’t want to damage his craft by Force-pulling it off.

“As I’ve just explained to you, I’ve no need to fly a TIE fighter, or any other craft for that matter. I’m perfectly content letting someone else fly my personal shuttle, because that’s what I pay them for.” He barely glanced up from his datapad.

“That is unacceptable,” Kylo insisted. “In an emergency, you might not be able to get to your /chauffeur/.” He said this word with utmost derision, and Hux did look up, then.

“I haven’t the time to enlist in the flight academy, Ren. Your concern is touching,” he gave Kylo a tight, sarcastic smile, “but I have better things to do. Additionally I have more important things to attend to than your desire for a joy ride, so please requisition exit clearance through the appropriate channels.”

Kylo slammed his hand down on Hux’s desk. “Meet me on the flight deck at the end of delta shift,” he commanded, and when Hux deigned to look at him, his eyes were intense.

“No,” he replied casually, tapping away at his datapad. Kylo spread gloved fingers over the device’s surface.

“You will regret it if you don’t.”

Hux half expected the transparisteel screen to crack under Kylo’s hand, but it didn’t. He didn’t harm anything in the room at all, but the threat was there.

“You cannot intimidate me by threatening damage of my things for ransom!” he exclaimed, but Kylo was already leaving, ignoring him utterly, leaving him incensed as was his way.

Concerned more for the flight deck personnel should he choose not to attend, Hux strode onto the flight deck at precisely the minute after delta shift. He stood with his arms behind his back, scanning the hangar, when Kylo spilled like oil smoke out of a cockpit. He was wearing his mask, and the troopers and pilots scattered about seemed to be making an attempt to ignore him. They saluted the General as he passed, and Hux kept his shoulders straight, his face impassive, even as irritation crawled under his skin.

Kylo gestured at the cockpit when Hux drew near, and Hux allowed his lips to turn down slightly.

“I cannot teach you to be a pilot,” he murmured through the mask, “but I can ensure you are self-sufficient enough to escape should you need to.”

Hux pointed out that there were automated escape pods for that, but Kylo shook his helmed head. “This hubris could be your undoing, Hux, if you think flying is beneath you.”

“I don’t think it’s–!” He took a breath, calmed himself. He wouldn’t rise to Kylo’s bait in front of his troops. “I do not have time,” he said, for the umpteenth time it felt.

“You are here now,” Kylo countered, as if he hadn’t been pressed into appearing under the threat of violence and property damage. “Come.” He climbed up into the cockpit and Hux sighed, turning towards the gunner’s seat. “Where are you going?” Kylo asked, and Hux inclined his head towards the artillery.

“The other chair,” he drawled. That much should have been obvious.

“You won’t be able to see anything from there. It faces the wrong way. Come here.” He beckoned, but Hux couldn’t see what he meant. There was no room for him. Then, Kylo drove the point home by patting his own thigh, as if calling a child or a pet.

“You cannot be serious.” He could /not/ be serious. He wasn’t about to sit on Kylo’s lap like some… coquette. This was absurd.

“It’s the best way for you to see.”

Hux sneered. “Are you going to destroy something if I refuse?”

Kylo tilted his head. “I might.” He sounded completely unapologetic, and Hux swallowed the growl rising in his throat as he climbed up to peer into the cockpit. How would this look to everyone on deck, the General, crawling into Kylo Ren’s lap? Something twisted in his gut and he clambered in and shut the hatch as quickly as he could.

The space was extremely tight, but Kylo’s hands were on him in an instant, pulling him into position, arranging him as he saw fit. Hux found his back pressed into Kylo’s chest, the mask cold at his ear, his legs spread around the steering column, and Kylo’s large hands curling around Hux’s smaller ones, directing him to close his fists around the yoke.

“Now,” Kylo said , and the word hissed through the mask, “when you pull down here,” he guided Hux’s hands to pull the control wheel towards his feet, “the central axis of the fighter tilts up. And when you pull up,” he demonstrated, heat of his hands seeping through his gloves, “the opposite happens. Imagine the steering column as an arrow that extends from here,” he reached around to point at the centre of the wheel, “through the central viewport. The end of that arrow is your direction of travel.”

“Yes, I understand the concept,” Hux huffed. Kylo was all around him, totally outsized and oppressive. He didn’t want to think too much about his position, ass pressed to Kylo’s groin, basically giving him a lap dance in full view of anyone who should look. Had anyone seen from the bridge, when he’d climbed into the fighter? Were they watching him now?

“Good,” Kylo answered, sounding unperturbed. “The TIE fighter is designed primarily for agility. It is able to perform extremely tight manoeuvres.” He pointed at a set of controls on either side of the console. “You likely wouldn’t need these, but the solar array wings can be controlled independently if need be. These control tilt,” his body shifted under Hux as he leaned to point, “and this button resets to upright position. If you are under fire,” he returned his hands to the control wheel, cupped over Hux’s hands again, “the best thing to do is to fly in pattern. It will slow your escape slightly but it will decrease your likelihood of being hit. An X-wing is very precise when you are ahead of it, but it’s not as manoeuvrable as the TIE. In extreme situations you can pull back,” he tugged the column toward Hux’s chest, “tilt up,” his hands were nearly on Hux’s thighs, “and roll.” He demonstrated a smooth push which Hux assumed would flip the TIE upside down so he could conceivably get above or behind an attacker, but he could barely concentrate on that. Kylo demonstrated again and his whole body rolled with the motion, hips moving forward to aid in the forward thrust of the steering column.

Hux felt hot, felt as though he was in danger of embarrassing himself.

“These buttons,” Kylo’s hands moved over Hux’s, “control the forward cannons. And these switches,” his hips shifted again as he bent as far as he could, “turn on the lights,” he pointed, “the stabiliser,” his arm brushed across Hux’s chest, “central console power,” he was nearly hugging Hux to his chest, “and lift off.” That switch was overhead, and when Kylo reached for it, it locked Hux’s arm back, pulled him tight against Kylo’s body, and he arched without thinking.

Kylo went still. His left hand tightened on Hux’s, still wrapped around the yoke. His hips moved minutely, but with a purpose. His right arm still held Hux pinned against him.

“Do you want this?” It sounded dangerous through the mask, and Hux thrilled at that, blood flushing hot through him. He could see the hangar through the TIE fighter viewport, and the bridge above it. All a trooper or pilot would have to do is look up, and they’d see their General, rutting back against Kylo Ren, face red, mouth slightly open as he sucked in harsh breaths.

“Tell me if you want it,” Kylo urged, and Hux could feel him beginning to get hard against his ass. He stiffened in his pants so quickly it made his head spin. He nodded, and Kylo groaned through the mask. “I’m going to open your pants,” he intoned. “Perhaps your cock will be hidden by the console, but I’m not sure.”

“/Ah!/” Hux yelped, trying not to close his eyes as Kylo opened his trousers, shoved his underwear out of the way.

“I didn’t know you were an exhibitionist, Hux, but I should have guessed. Were you paying attention to my lesson at all?”

“Yes, I was,” Hux insisted quickly. “Ren, what will you do?” He didn’t want to beg, but all Kylo had done was expose his hard cock to the air while he continued to grind against his ass through their clothes.

“You can’t even close your legs because of the steering column,” Kylo pointed out. He sounded excited by the idea, bucked hard enough to bounce Hux in his lap. “I never thought you’d let me do this to you. Can I take down my leggings, Hux, rub my cock against your skin?”

Hux moaned and leaned up, bent over the console so Kylo could shuffle his leggings down. He hesitated a moment, looking out through the segmented viewport at the people milling about in the hangar, before shoving his trousers down and sitting right up against Kylo’s hard cock. Kylo gripped his hips, thrust his cock between Hux’s asscheeks a few times.

“If we had any lube I’d fuck you right now, right here,” he rumbled through the mask, and Hux groaned. “You could come all over these instruments and I wouldn’t even clean it up. People saw us get in here. They might put two and two together, Hux.”

Hux whined. “Let them,” he said, pushing back.

“You know I was only trying to do something nice for you, Hux. Teaching you how to fly a TIE fighter. But you couldn’t help but pervert that.”

“Don’t complain,” Hux snapped. “I’m guessing you’ve wanted this for some time.”

“The thought had crossed my mind, yes.” He reached up, groped at Hux’s chest. “Open your tunic. Then it will truly be clear to anyone looking what their General is up to. Stars, Hux, you will have to let me into your ass sometime.”

Hux raised his fingers to his collar, fumbled with the clasps. As soon as his tunic hung open, Kylo swept his hands up under his undershirt, then brought one hand to Hux’s lips. “Help me take these off,” he said, and Hux bit delicately at the leather, held it while Kylo pulled his hand out. He caught Kylo’s wrist, spat the glove on the floor and set to licking Kylo’s hand, sucking on his fingers.

“Stroke my cock,” he commanded, when Kylo’s hand was good and wet. He pushed Kylo’s hand down, sucked in a harsh breath when Kylo’s hand curled around his base. The stimulation against his hole as Kylo rubbed off in the crease of his ass was maddening. “Come on,” he urged, bucking forward and back, the sensation not quite enough. Kylo tightened his grip and Hux moaned, loudly, wondering if people outside could hear him as he tipped his head back to rest on Kylo’s shoulder.

“What do you want me to do when I come?” Kylo asked, humping harder against Hux’s ass. Hux wished they had some lube so he could tell Kylo to come inside him.

“Come on my back. Rub it in. I’ll cover it with my uniform and no one will know.”

“They will if I shoot across your tunic.”

“Don’t.” Hux paused. “Not just,” his hips shuddered as Kylo’s fist tightened around his tip. “Not because I don’t want people to know, but because I… I want to take it on my back from you. I want it on my skin. Is that so much to ask?”

“Oh, shit,” Kylo huffed, shoving Hux’s tunic and undershirt up. “I’m close.”

“Yes, come on me,” Hux panted, “stroke me faster. We can come together.”

“Ugn,” Kylo grunted, and then Hux felt it, the hot splashes against his lower back, Kylo’s cock twitching between his cheeks. Hux shouted as he came, splattering the steering column, and when he opened his eyes in the middle of it he thought he saw a trooper look up before hurrying away. He quivered in Kylo’s lap, pulse after pulse spilling over Kylo’s knuckles, dripping down their thighs. When he shoved Kylo’s hand away, oversensitive, he heard the front of the mask hiss open, turned his head to see Kylo stuffing his fingers into his mouth, greedily sucking Hux’s come from his hand. He lowered that same hand when it was clean, rubbed his own come into Hux’s skin, brought his hand up to Hux’s mouth.

Hux sucked Kylo’s fingers, tasted Kylo’s come, felt his dick pulse weakly at the thought, closed his eyes.

“They’d be so lucky if they could see you,” Kylo mumbled, voice softer without the vocoder.

“Mm,” Hux answered, not yet ready to pull himself together.

“I’m going to fuck you in a hallway, and I’m not going to stop if someone walks by.”

Hux licked his lips and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Hux loves to learn.


End file.
